Cimorelli
|image = |origin = Sacramento, California |genres = Pop |years active = 2007-present |members = Christina Cimorelli Katherine Cimorelli Lisa Cimorelli Amy Cimorelli Lauren Cimorelli Dani Cimorelli |caption = Cimorelli in 2017 |p.o. box = PO Box 158868, Nashville, TN 37215 https://twitter.com/CimTourUpdates/status/608727549213069312 |eps = Hello There CimFam EP Believe It EP Made in America EP Renegade EP Christmas Magic EP |associated acts = Megan & Liz Ryan Beatty MattyBRaps James Maslow|albums = Up At Night Alive}} Cimorelli is a singing group that became well-known through YouTube. They are currently signed to Universal Music's Island label. The band consists of six sisters: Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren, and Dani Cimorelli. About Cimorelli Cimorelli covers popular songs and posts them on YouTube. Cimorelli is the band's name because it's the girls' last name. They also have five brothers, who sometimes appear in the girls' videos. The original members of the group were Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy and Lauren, who launched the band in 2007. Their covers and original songs feature their signature harmonies and are more often then not acappella. The solos are split up between the six of them on every song. Harmony parts are assigned according to vocal range and lyrical age-appropriateness. Because the girls do not swear and have many younger fans, they sometimes change the lyrics of a song they are covering to make it more age-appropriate. History 2007 In 2007, the five oldest girls and oldest brother, Mike Cimorelli Jr., began Cimorelli as a group, and recorded covers of popular songs and uploaded them to YouTube. 2008 In 2008, the girls released their first EP called Hello There. Each song was written by Christina and Lauren with the vocal harmonies arranged by Lisa. It was not officially released under a record label. 2009 In 2009, the band came under the management of Sarah Stennett. They signed with Universal Music. 2010 In 2010, the family moved to Southern California so the girls could pursue their music career. Dani Cimorelli, the youngest sister, officially joined the group. 2011 In 2011, they released their first the EP under the label. CimFam EP was released on December 6, 2011. 2012 In the summer of 2012, Cimorelli was nominated for a Teen Choice Award in the category of "Choice Web Star," but lost to Sophia Grace and Rosie. In the beginning of June, Cimorelli was featured in the Just Dance 4 trailer featuring Flo Rida.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ONAAzAsd1Pg They can be seen in the beginning and ending. Around August of 2012, Cimorelli teamed up with AT&T for their "Don't Text and Drive" campaign. The girls uploaded multiple videos dealing with the topic. December 11th, Cimorelli released their EP, Believe It, on iTunes and Amazon. Also with a music video for Believe It on their new VEVO YouTube channel the same day. 2013 In June of 2013, the girls collaborated with James Maslow from Big Time Rush on a cover of Mirrors. On June 18, Cimorelli released their fourth EP Made in America. They released a music video on VEVO for the title track Made in America on June 26th. In August, the girls revealed two new songs at their final stop on the tour, Unsaid Things and The Last Time. They also sat down with Chelsea Briggs from Hollywire TV to talk about their upcoming debut album and Lisa said they had two albums worth of songs that they've written to start recording during August. After losing the previous year, Cimorelli pulled out the win in 2013 Teen Choice Award for Choice Web Star. 2014 The summer of 2014 Cimorelli performed at DigiFest in London, DigiFest NYC, and DigiFest Toronto. On May 19th, Cimorelli hosted the AwesomenessTV show on Nickelodeon at 8pm. On June 5th, Hasbro Inc presented a new brand anthem for their DOHVINCI Art and Design Kits, an original song written by Cimorelli called, "What I do". It was released on iTunes the same day. In June, Cimorelli launched a web series entitled "Summer with Cimorelli", which was sponsored by the restaurant franchise Subway. They released a new single through the series episodes, "Everything You Have", on June 9th on iTunes. On August 25th, the girls released the single "Come Over" on iTunes. Written for Hasbro, it is included in the Twister Dance game, with A Twister Dance Remix of the song released on iTunes the same day. On October 27th, they released their fifth EP called Renegade. With all four originals later having music videos published on VEVO. They released Christmas Magic EP on November 24th on iTunes. The album is entirely a Capella. They later released a music video for Joy To the World from the album on VEVO the 17th of December. On December 9th it was announced that Cimorelli signed a cross-platform production and distribution deal with Entertainment One that will bring the them to TV and film projects. On December 18th, Lauren and Dani Cimorelli were featured on Nickelodeon's show React To That. 2015 On February 28, Cimorelli's first european tour (Renegade Tour) started. On March 10, Cimorelli's bonus track to Renegade, "All My Friends Say" was released. The music video came out on March 19th. On May 22, Cimorelli released their first mixtape Hearts On Fire, which include 9 original songs. On September 27, Cimorelli started their second tour Hearts On Fire Tour. 2016 On April 2, the Hearts On Fire Tour will start the South America Leg. 2017 Their sophomore album Alive was released. In September, they announced their third album Sad Girls Club. It was released on October 24th. Cimorelli's EPs: ''Hello There Includes six original songs: *Singing My Song *On the Radio *Delaney *Hello There *Everything Has Changed *Do You Know CimFam Includes one original song and five covers: *Million Bucks, an original song written by Christina, vocal arrangements by Lisa. *Price Tag, by Jessie J *Dynamite, by Taio Cruz *What Makes You Beautiful, by One Direction *Skyscraper, by Demi Lovato *All I Want for Christmas, by Mariah Carey Believe It Includes three original songs and one Christmas cover: *Believe It *You Got Me Good *Wings (Acoustic) *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Made in America Includes four original songs: *Made In America *Wings *The Way We Live *Whatcha Think About Us ''Renegade Includes four original songs: * "I Got You" * "That Girl Should Be Me" * "Renegade" * "You're Worth It" ''Christmas Magic Includes five Christmas covers: *Joy To The World *The Coventry Carol (Lullay) *The First Noel *Carol Of The Bells *Hark! The Herald Angels Sing ''I Love You, or Whatever Includes seven original songs: * 32 Degrees * No Good * Superstar * Minefield * To Be a Human * What Kind of Gurl * Summer in a Small Town Cimorelli's mixtape Hearts On Fire: *Hearts On Fire *I’m a Mess *Before October’s Gone *I Like It *Move On *Good Enough *Unsaid Things *A Lot Like Love *Someone To Chase Discography Albums * Up At Night (2016) * Alive (2016) * Sad Girls Club (2017) Members Current *Christina Cimorelli *Katherine Cimorelli *Lisa Cimorelli *Amy Cimorelli *Lauren Cimorelli Former *Mike Cimorelli *Dani Cimorelli Tours * 2013: Made In America Radio Tour * 2014: Squash-Da-Bully Tourhttps://twitter.com/rocket21/status/456578223401205760 * 2015: Renegade Tour * 2015: Hearts On Fire Tour Trivia *Cimorelli and Rita Ora have the same manager.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/365902949618047744 *Cimorelli is also on the same label as Austin Mahone. *Cimorelli posted their new cover of "Joy to the World" on their Vevo on December 17, the same day as their old one 5 years earlier. *Cimorelli has 3 pairs of shared birthdays in the whole family. Michael and Christian's on February 18, Christina and Lauren's on August 12, and Lisa and Nick's on September 19. *The drivers in Cimorelli all failed their first driving test.http://lisacim.tumblr.com/post/65763976588/lisa-i-failed-my-driving-test-and-i-am-so-upset Gallery To view the image gallery for Cimorelli, click 'here'. External Links * * * * (official VEVO account) * * * * * References }}